1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting module, and more particularly to an light-emitting device driven by an inertial power, in which a light-emitting module is driven by an inertial power.
2. Related Art
Due to global warming, severe air pollution, and increasing demands on energy sources, a clean, environmentally-friendly, and sustainable new energy source must be found in the field of renewable energy sources, so as to cater to people's urgent demands.
Green energy sources, such as water power, wind power, geothermal power, and solar power, are all desired energies converted from natural phenomena, which will not become exhausted after long-term usage or overuse. However, as the green energy sources are obtained from certain natural phenomena, the environment and geographic location where the green energy sources can be effectively utilized are somewhat restricted. For example, the hydroelectric power generation can only be operated at places near the sea or rivers, and solar power generation can only be effectively utilized at places with sufficient sunshine.